Nuisance - Alien Isolation Part 5
After a week break, Jared returns to Alien: Isolation - and changes the format of how he titles the series. Synopsis Jared is back from a business trip to play some more of Alien: Isolation. He discusses what happened in the last video. It's been a week since Jared last played, and Jared finds a stun baton. Jared goes into the control system again. Jared gets an achievement without knowing what it was for. The alien walks in and eats Jared, and Jared assumes it was because the stun baton was loud. He admits he disregarded the alien again. He gets back into the cooling system again. The alien is very nearby, and Jared knows how far away the alien is now. Jared realizes what he needs to find. Jared can hear noises around him, as the alien is crawling in the vents above him. Jared decides to save the game again. Jared questions the point of the alien going after living people (and specifically him) in the first place. The alien continues to stalk Jared and changes from being into the vents to dropping below him. Jared finds the vent where the alien comes down for, and knocks over some things in panic after realizing he should stop making noise. Jared can feel the tension of the game, but doesn't really see the fear in this game. He finds it more frustrating. Jared continues moving through the ship constantly hiding from the alien. He finds a charge pack in the shower and complains about how that is a bad idea. Jared finds a vlog on a computer and is surprised to see it as he didn't expect to find one. The static from the video hurts Jared's ears, and his character immediately hides under the desk after the video is played. As soon as Jared walks out, the hallway catches on fire. Jared decides to hide, as the alien is sure to be pissed off by the loud explosion noise. Jared tries to find another path. He hides as the alien walks past again. The alien enters the room Jared is in, so he throws a noisemaker for the alien. Jared describes that the aliens in the films tend to stay in the vents rather than walking in the hallways. Jared wants to keep on finding places to hide as the alien is far away from him finally, but it comes back for a moment. Jared reaches another save point in the security room and tries to find some keycards. He turns the fire valve off, and mentions how it is weird that they have a setting for that. He also finds a blueprint for a Molotov cocktail, and is having fun again! Jared sees the alien directly above him, and he moves away quickly. Jared finally gets his keycard, and realizes that he took a very long way around to get to where he needed to go. The alien jumps into a vent right in front of Jared. The Molotov cocktail is huge and it is just Molotov with C4 attached to it! He hides from the alien, and jumps into a locker. The music gets really loud for nothing really happening. The alien leaves and Jared leaves the locker. Jared successfully completes his task, but he can still hear the alien walking around. Jared needs to go all the way back around. Suddenly, the alien walks in and Jared doesn't have a place to hide, and Jared is killed once more. Jared catches back up to where he was when he was killed. Jared isn't alone anymore, and there is a guy with a gun around, and if he shoots at Jared, they will both be killed by the alien. Jared is annoyed that he has to evacuate a long way to get to where he needs to be. Jared electrocutes the guy with the stun baton and laughs. The stun baton is now out of juice, and Jared doesn't know how to fix it. Jared finds a shortcut, and finds a save point, however there are hostiles nearby. Jared gets in a room and things start moving, and stares directly at a star, and wonders why people don't go blind in space. Jared activates some other things in the room, and someone else walks into the room. Jared realizes that he should have saved, and tries to sneak past them. Jared hacks into the system quickly and activates the alarms. Jared thinks he should be running, and runs into another dude. He shoots everyone he sees, and is killed in one shot. Jared catches up again, and this time attempts to be stealthy, and chooses a different path. The alien appears again, and Jared tries to tempt the alien to go to the other people. Jared throws the cocktail at the alien and is surprised that it worked to scare the alien off. The alien gets back into the vents only to come back down and walks right past where Jared is! The alien drops in front of Jared and an explosion occurs, and the room catches on fire scaring the alien off. Jared signs off loudly, as the game is currently very loud. Category:Videos Category:Alien: Isolation